Against all odds
by Novert A-Rex
Summary: It was never enough being humble to them and thus their fear took over and they set to destroy us. revenge is a dish best served cold. later slow Sage of six path kyubiless Naruto x tenseigan cursed seal hinata. alive uzumaki & uchiha clan. It gets better later
1. prologue

**N** OTE:This story contains a lot of oocs and ocs. A piece of advice is that you keep a clear head and sort of forget about the naruto anime. There are a lot of changes to everything, this will be an adventure fic and later I might darken it up a little, This story will have some OP characters and some characters will have the strenght we were made to believe and also the Rinnegan will have its respect. Other villages will have their own elite genins OCs which will be introduced at the chunin exam arc. For the Uchiha, their Mangekyo can only be activated by those with dense chakra which will be very few. If you feel you can help in betaing this then I'd appreciate the help. When I say some OP characters I mean some in the other villages and the standard shinobi might also have power boost to increase the challenge for our 2 protags.

I DONT OWN NARUTO

oooooxooooooooxooooooooxooooo

It would have been very good day with a pleasant spring atmosphere if it weren't for the huge smokes from the destroyed and burning buildings of what was once a beautiful village of uzushiogakure.

That and carnage of corpses and blood in the streets of uzushio as a clear indication of a devastating battle that took place, currently the only ones standing are shinobi of various villages who teamed up to dispose what they considered was a major threat.

Fuinjustu, the art of sealing. Outside this island which was home to the uzumaki clan, fuinjutsu was an obscure art and difficult but very useful and dangerous and the uzumaki had shown that it was in their blood, it could almost be considered their kekkai genkai. Now they truly saw what a force this clan was as, even with the element of suprise they had managed to kill only about a quarter of the inhabitants of the island, mostly civilians which is about a hundred in total whereas they lost thousands of shinobi amongst them.

The uzumakis were a pacifist clan not involving themselves in the village struggles across the elemental nations nor did they concern themselves with clan wars before either. After all they didnt actually have any alliances with others after the senju clan was annihilated by the uchihas during Madara uchiha and hashirama senju's era.

Alas the uzumaki even with the suprise attack and sheer disadvantage in numbers managed to hold their own against their foes with their deadly kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and ninjutsu which were boosted by strong life force, unbelievable stamina and reserves. Surviving civilians were evacuated along with others of the younger generation were taken to safety whereas most of the elder generation fought to their last breath to give time for others to evacuate.

The uzumaki leader, Akira uzumaki had managed to seal of the sharingan controlled kyuubi which was summoned in the village causing mayhem and destruction in the initial assult to instigate disorder. By the end of the entire battle their enemies had failed to truely kill all the uzumakis and after scrambling the village for any fuinjutsus and other techniques in the ruins left after the battle turning up with not much since many important documents and places were sealed of from outsiders and other seals would kill anyone tampering with them by either exploding or draining all chakra in the body in an instance, only random weapons were salvaged before they started leaving the island.

Many shinobi from various villages most being experts in seals were visiting the ruins for some fortunes in discovering complex fuinjutsu or deactivating some of seals blocking others in important buildings.After about 2 weeks later those who went to the island never returned and the various nations knew that the uzumaki have reclaimed and most likely fortified their island with powerful defensive barrier seals and they're probably dangerous too, also they cant spare to loose more people.

 **UZUSHIOGAKURE RUINS**

Akira Uzumaki was tired and with a massive headache splitting his head. Like all uzumaki he had the trademark red hair as is with all Uzumaki clan members.

Three weeks ago they had suffered an attack and they lost many of theirs including families, lovers and friends and as a leader amongst the the Uzumaki he had made sure that for the two weeks after the attack they would wait the enemy forces to take their dead comrades while they in their safety sanctuary they would start creating defensive seals for the island once they rise to the surface since their sanctuary was located underground with anti-detection seals.

He also thought on what to do with the kyuubi as it was dangerous and it need to be sealed preferably to one of them and he knew due their longetivity, healing factor and their massive unique chakra they were more that suitable candidates for holding the kyuubi.Though he knew that the bijuu were sentinent and the kyuubi was controlled he could miraculously talk and persuade the kyuubi into being sealed and cooperative least it be controlled again with the sharingan in the future.

With a sigh he knew the other hurdle was finding a willing candidate to be the jinchiriku.After presenting the case to the populace his 16 year old nephew, Nagato had voiced his decision to be the jinchiriku with protest from her cousin, Kushina who was a year yonger than Nagato. Both had lost their parents and he knew Nagato blamed his own weakness to save his parents, he was a shy and kind boy but you could tell that innocence was lost now due to the deaths of many of their clan.

Kushina is also seems attached to that blonde haired friend of hers for drawing strength since she's not much depressed anymore and from his knowledge the boy was an orphan but quite skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu and had saved kushina during the invasion.

They had talked with the restrained kyuubi, difficult as that may have been at first but they managed to reach an agreement of sort in which the kyuubi will be sealed within someone but the seal would allow it to live outside in some time as the kyubi could be a summon i a small size and close to its jiinchuriki and they agreed that it wouldnt hurt its jinchuriki with its corrosive. It had indeed turn out good and Nagato had the kyuubi sealed inside.The bijuu had also agreed to train Nagato in wielding his chakra to get used to it when its needed in the future.

Although he wont say it out loud he knew the kyuubi is an advantegous ally if treated as ally than when treated as just a weapon which was why he had cautioned Nagato and told him to befriend the bijuu.

While construction was still progressing in the village he had gone to read some of the oldest scrolls and what he found out made him anxious.

They were documents on the otsutsuki clan during the time of the sage of six paths and according to the scroll there were clans that supposedly had descended from that clan which included the uchiha, the senju, the hyuuga, the uzumaki and the kaguya clan.

The senju clan was annihilated by uchihas, the kaguya clan was all killed of not long ago, the uzumaki had been plotted to be massacred to and there showed to be a divide amongst the hyugas which would lead to civil conflicts and war within the clan given time.

This made Akari realize that either the uchiha were determined to wipe out competition or there were greater powers and schemes at fault with this in mind he had warned his clan members that there were people scheming to destroy the clan from within or without as the clan is a threat and thus the era of pacifist uzumakis was over, he told the villagers in a loud voice,

"WE NEVER INTERVENED IN THEIR WARS, BUT THEY STILL THOUGHT OF US AS A THREAT TO THEM AND SO THAT IS WHAT WE'LL BE. THEY SHALL TRUELLY KNOW TO FEAR US"

And since then uzushio had been training active shinobi from genin to jonin with jonin and chunin performing missions outside the island. While their population wasnt that high and many opted to be seal masters and healers, few were the ones that performed missions outside the village

This was the rise of new uzushiogakure akin to an old weak phoenix dying in the flames and being reborn from the ashes young and strong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is my first fic and english isnt my local language so any advices and building critics are welcomed.

Quite frankly this is to be a very long story.Also hinata isnt going to be a rabbit or obsessed thing, she will be having a calculating and cold personality and naruto's personality will be likea hybrid of both his mother and father, he will be smart but still have an eccentric personality.

Also any other character (aside from naruto and hinata) can be killed because its their time not just for the plot. How did Uchiha win against Senju? Madara activated his rinnegan. how? a mystery to find out.

Yes, Naruto doesnt have the kyubi but, I'll give him something awesome but within reason(canon compliant). He'll be able to utilize the power well. Menma dispite not having advantage of increased reserves as a jinchuriki from birth like naruto had shown superior skills and even that spiralling sphere was proof of what he could do, he can even fly.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

It was another ordinary day for Uzishiogakure as its citizens most being red heads indicating their uzumaki heritage as trade and the village was in good condition since the attack 19 years ago. They had managed to collect their fallen kin and procured and collected all that was still useful and set to reconstruct their village again with increased security around the island.

Currently within the village in a compound with a two story house,at a training area in the back of the house was a 10 yearold boy holding a hand-sized balloon in his hand with a frown marring his face due to concentration and beads of sweat on his forehead. The boy had bright yellow hair, crystal dark blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on the back and black shinobi pants.

The balloon he was holding appears to be slightly inflating as if there is a force pushing from the inside until it stopped and stabilized. This elicited a reaction from the blond boy as he jumped up in excitement the balloon forgotten with a loud shout.

"Alright, believe it." This boy was called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. It indead curious that an uzumaki descendant lack the treadmark red hair proving that Minato's gene were more dorminant than the uzumaki gene, the only thing that naruto had inherited from his mother was the shape of his face, skin tone, the uzumaki fuinjutsu affinity, dense chakra and huge chakra reserves. It was noted during his birth that his reserves where abnormally big even for an uzumaki which was chucked up to his father who also had high reserves and a unique chakra signature same as his son. Minato didnt know any of his parents thus was an orphan leaving his heritage a mystery.

"Ha! I cant wait to show dad I managed to master the rasengan in just four days and then he could teach me more strong jutsus" Naruto said to himself.

With a sudden resolve despite the chakra burns in his hand he summoned a blue ball of spiralling chakra and without further hesitation he ran with the ball to one of the wooden training dummies located in the training ground.

 **"Rasengan!"** he shouted as he smashed the chakra orb into the wooden dummy grinding into it and sendind the dummy rocketing backward and exploding its torso into splinters bissecting the dummy into two.

"awesome!" Even Naruto was flabbergastered by the power of the attack, 'And dad said that was just the incomplete version.' as he thought that line a grin found it way on his face as he thought of all the mayhem he would cause with the complete version. He sulked as he remembered that his father told him he wouldnt teach him the full version and he shouldnt try it on his own without Minato himself supervising since it dangerous and could cripple him even with his absurd healing which resulted in him promising he wouldnt try to.

"NARUTOO! if you're playing outside and haven't finished your homework so help me you'll regret it" Came a voice from inside the house of a woman with red hair and violet eyes wearing a green dress and an apron clearly preparing dinner.

This was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother who had retired the shinobi life and instead managing a shinobi weapon store near the uzukage tower at the center of the village and leaving the shinobi life to Minato who was one of the nine titans of whirlpool made of the strongest shinobi in uzushio.

The ten year old boy ran to his mother not intending to rise her ire lest he incur the wrath of his mother lord know that ever his father trades lightly throught that kind of mine field.

"Mom I finished the homework and I wasnt playing I'm not a dumb kid anymore" Naruto told his mother as he entered the house and into the kitchen.

"Besides check it out mom I can do the rasengan now and dad said it took him three years to do it" He said as he showed his mother the rasengan before letting it dissipitate as he was pretty exhausted and smuggly intone, "I truely am going to surpass him in no time."

That comment earned a bonk on the head as his mother told him in a chastisizing voice, "If let that head grow bigger it might get you killed and besides it took your father that long because he had to originally make it himself from scratch based of of nothing but a bijuu attack"

"But if it makes you feel better it took your uncle nearly a month to complete it." Kushina told Naruto even thought she was suprised and proud that her son could master the rasengan in just four days whereas it took Nagato three weeks to complete it admittedly due to his increased reserves thanks to the kyuubi or as it calls itself Kurama making it challenging since the rasengan is mostly chakra control and manipulation of an absurd degree.

"Surpassing dad might sound difficult but I dont intend to surpass

him" Naruto said this while puffing out his chest and confidently proclaimed, "I'm going to be the strongest shinobi in history,believe it" finishing it with a fist pumped in the air

And Kushina herself couldn't help but be filled with pride at her son's ambitions so egging him on she joined in and punched her fist in the air while loudly saying, "Thats my son, believe it" with the generic verbal tic at the end.

"you two are a pair alright" came a deadpan voice of a blonde haired man in the door to the kichen with a sweatdrop deadpan expression on his face before intentionally adding a mocking "believe it" at the end.

"Minato!" "Dad!" both mother and son called out as they spotted him in suprise at his sudden appearance. It really was irritating how he always manage to catch them offguard everytime and not to mention that jab at their verbal tic.

"Dad your back, check it out I've managed to master the rasengan so you are going to have to teach the cool jutsus you've promised me" Naruto told his father and Minato like his wife stared at the ball of chakra in suprise and pride at the feat his son had accomplish his face later changing into a smile as he pat his son on the head.

"Tell you what, for a week you'll train on forming the rasengan with both hands then summoning them faster after that I'll train you on elemental manipulation"He told his son as they prepared for dinner.

"Elemental manipulation? I thought you were going to teach some of you're awesome jutsu. The others at the academy are always teasing about my lack of the adamantine sealing chains and that Haruko keeps showing of her origami jutsu" Naruto replied with a pout on his face and his parents sighed at Naruto's behaviour of headbutting with his cousins Karin and Haruko for the simplest of things. Naruto was unintrested inlearning to casting genjutsu only how to detect and dispel them,his fuijutsu skills arent impressive but average in uzumaki standards but his creativity makes up for it. The areas that he truely excels at are taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control, stealth and trap making.

He was also a good sensor but he just didnt know how his father always manages to avoid his senses and catch him offguard and when confronting his dad about it he would always receive naught but a sly smile on his father's face

Minato thought for a while before answering him, "Tell you what I'll teach you the shadow clone technique which wont be taught in the academy till next year and use it in your elemental training. You remember Yasuo right?"

Naruto nodded at this as no one in uzishio didnt know of the 9 titan warriors of uzushio who managed to make name in the elemental nations and earn S-rank in bingo books.

"Well you see it because of his mastery of elemental manipulation to the point he requires no handsigns to use any of the five elements proefficently and deadly" He exlained to his son and also added

"besides to complete the rasengan you need to master elemental manipulation first"

"Alright deal"Naruto was happy now that coulbe close to use rasengan's complete version. Minato himself had managed to complete adding elements to the rasengan four years ago resulting in a powerful s-rank jutsu.he had tested the futon rasengan, katon rasengan and raiton rasengan, "Even if they're cool I dont need the sealing chains to be awesome, believe it" Naruto said eliciting a chuckle from both his his parents.

As the family of three had finished dinner Naruto had been instructed to go to bed leaving his parents still in a conversation.

"I'm going to put gravity seal on him to further increase his speed, strength and stamina" Kushina told as her husband "I guess we also need to give him a weapon. He's more adept in a chokuto. I would of given him my katana" it was disappointing that her son prefered a chokuto instead of a katana.

"I could help you in inscrbing some seal on the blade"Minato offer to his wife.

"You're just going to put a hiraishin mark keyed to his chakra and everything else is mine to deal with." Kushina is one of the best fuinjutsu masters in uzushio and a weapons master.

"And hope he can miraculously use it?" It was said in amusement.

"How was the mission anyway?"his wife asked him as they both headed to sleep.

"It went smoothly and Recca was glad that we're back early so he could relinquish command because lord knows how he hates the desks work preffering more field work" Minato replied. They had gone to the Tea country escorting the uzukage, Akira with a squad of 4 titans to prevent unnecessary ambushes during the journey since the peace after the third shinobi war was shaky and countries just find and wait for reasons to incite another war.

Kushina sighed as she remembered how the uzukage's request was denied by Recca causing shock to everyone and the uzukage after settling his dismay instead chose Nagato to which people had agreed. Kushina remembered how she was scared for him being Kurama's jinchiriku but it was later on that he managed to befriend the kyubi and it people werent put off anymore by a house sized fox roaming on the island and the kyubi had formed a sort of respect for the people for their understanding and skills.

Within his bedroom sleeping in a ridiculous pajyamas with ramen bowls imprints was Naruto who was thinking of going to the elemental nations and wrecking havoc in his name before sleep took him.


	3. Hinata and the Hyuga clan

Please review, criticize, follow it and love it

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Standing infront of a door of an apartment in the second story of the building was a girl of about 10 years old with midnight blue hair in a hime cut wearing navy blue pants and a cream coloured hooded buggy jacket with fur cuffs. Her most defining and abnormal feature was her eyes which were pupilless white with a tinge of lavender as was common to all members of the hyuga clan due to the doujutsu they possessed called the byakugan. The doujutsu enabled one to see chakra and through objects,magnifying distant small objects and provide a 3 dimensional vision to the user of almost 360 within their field of focus. Also members of the hyuga are known to be able to emit chakra in any parts of their bodies, to whis provides a bonus with their taijutsu style, gentle fist.

This girl was once the heiress of her clan but due to her shy and kind nature which was perceived as weekness by the elders of the main family and although she was branded with the juinjutsu which main family uses for controlling the branch side of the hyuga, she had been disowned from the clan by her father and her little sister was announced heiress of the clan.

There were seals which were passed down genetically amongst the hyuga which without the key which is possessed by a main family member of the clan the child born though has white eyes will be unable to awaken the byakugan, the other seal also generic is that when the byakugan wielder died the seal will activate sealing the eyes and finally the juinjutsu seal which branch members possess causing pain when activated. If siblings are born of the clan leader one becomes the heir while the other/others are branded with the juinjutsu which also becomes generic.

The main family is also privy to the a legend that there is a level above the byakugan known as the tenseigan whose power equals the rinnegan though its only the brother of the sage was known to have unlocked it. The main family had hopes of someone awakening the tenseigan glorifying their clan in the entire shinobi world.

The girl whose name is Hinata had entered her new apartment which had a kitchen, a bathroom, bedroom and the small livingroom. His father had told her that the rent had been paid for four years advance and her account had enough allowance to last her till she start receiving her missions pay if she even would be able to graduate in three years. The allowance was for food,clothes and other necessities.

She was laying in the bed crying at the unfairness of it all, she wouldnt be able to live with her family and clan again forever banished. Her father had hugged her and told her this was for her good since staying in the clan would've hurt her more since some branch members hate her and the elders despised her which was why he separated her from that life which would of been of torture to her. Hinata was genuinely suprised and touched from her father as this was the only time he had ever shown to care for her much and his father told her that she had to be strong because the hyuga might dispose of her when the situation might present itself since she might get kidnapped allowing her kidnappers to try and deactivate the bloodline seals.

The next day after her banishment as hinata went to the konoha academy with her head down she encountered her cousin who was a year older than her and was a branch member who was considered a prodigy by the clan's mai and branch families. She really should have seen this confrontation coming since she knew her cousin, Neji hated her more than anyone since she was the reason for his father's death and wouldnt waste a chance to humiliate her publicly since she wasnt a hyuga anymore.

So she chose to keep quiet and walk past him without saying anything but alas things werent going her way again today and Neji blocked her path onwards.

"So are you going to pretend you dont know me now?" Neji spat at her cousin "Do you believe in fate now? That you were fated to be weak and nothing but trash" A crowd of spectators were already gathering and she knew by tomorrow the news of her banishment will be all over the village and she'll be receiving pitiful looks all over.

"Fate had already decreed that you would be banished since you are weak and pathetic and as most believe you arent even worth of being a hyuga" It was all said with a straight face and Hinata's face was red with humiliation and eyes glistenting with tears. And Neji finished intending on breaking her spirit completely, "You arent even fit to be a ninja, you should just quit and be a maid or something else pathetic worthy of you" after he said that he turned and left leaving her behind.

It was with those words that Hinata's tears disappeared and indignation rose in her. As people left they didnt see that instead of being broken she changed she saw that no one cared, infact many seemed to like the poetry her situation potrayed, 'she was once a princess now she's nothing' they thought and some even said. That was when she knew that there was only one person she could count on and trust and that was her self. Kindness to your enemies will end with a knife in your back and friends only want something from you and cared littled for you. This was a world of ninja not a fantasy world for a damsel to be swept of her feet by a knight, its like her cousin said,the strong lived and the weak will perish.

And so she stood there, closed her eyes, programmed her mind entirely, with a deep breath she openned her eyes which once were shy and kind now were nothing cold and calculative. 'I'll show you what power is' that was what she though and as though something snapped in her, her posture changed from rigid as instilled by her father to a graceful gait as a feline. It was later during taijutsu training that people saw the change when a student Kiba Inuzuka was thrown out of the fighting ring by a single vicious palm to solar plexus that people came to a realization that the shy girl is no more.

 **Hyuuga compound**

Hiashi Hyuga was a strict man even to his daughters as was expected of the clan head of the hyuga clan. It really pained him to seal and banish his daughter he knew it was a good choice.

The day Hinata was born both he and his wife had been happy and he remembered the brief moment he had activated his byakugan to check out any deformations on her and he was suprised to note for a brief moment as a purple in her chakra coils faded. He thought it was maybe a usual thing but when he asked others they say they havent seen anything like it and two years later when his second daughter was born he didnt see anything other than the normal chakra colour.

He also noted that her chakra had light lavender tinges in it if you looked carefully with the byakugan. He theorized that that colour might either cause strengthening or weakening factors to her. As he continued to observe her he was truly disappointed by her progress and as the elders complained that she was unfit to be clan leader.

"It would have been good if you actually had show that strenght before you were branded and banished Hinata" Hiashi said with a sigh.

He had gotten a report of his daughter defeating the inuzuka heir in one strike at the academy today and her daughter had shown change in attitude as she is cold and confident with her head high no longer looking down in nervousness, the shy and kind personality gone. 'Good' he though, 'you have a better chance at surviving now'. Maybe she'll suprise me become a formidable shinobi, maybe that purple chakra might be a good thing after all.


	4. First Step

I need a beta if you think you can liven up this thing and guys and girls this story is going to be awesome believe it just review or pm me on your ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000000

UZUSHIOGAKURE

Currently within the Namikaze residence at the training courtyard were two blonds appeared to be locked in a taijutsu spar. The shorter of the blondes appeared to be about 13 years old wearing a white shirt underneath a black jacket with orange zippers and black pants and black shinobi sandals as he jumped and brought down an axe kick which was blocked by the older blonde wearing a blue jumpsuit which he wears off duty.

The duo blondes were Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They were exchanging punches, paries, blocks and kicks in taijutsu mostly based on speed and relying on unpredictibility to catch one's opponent off guard since it catalyzes the openings and weakness of one's enemy in the heat of battle.

As Minato block the kick and grasp Naruto's leg, he twisted himself to free his leg to go for another kick but was promptly thrown by Minato followed by a shout of, "kenjutsu!"

And so while Naruto summoned a chokuto, Minato summoned a tri-pronged kunai and began slashing, stabbing and parrying at each other.

After two more hours of training the blondes receded to the house for a bath and sat at the living room talking.

"So your going to have genin team placements next week and get a jonin sensei right?" Minato asked his son who was reading a book on fuinjutsu.

"Yeah! I cant wait. I'm definately going to be on the same team and with Haku and Ryoma" It was said with the utmost confidence and conviction. He paused and thought for a while with a curious expression then asked his father, "Do you have any idea who our jonin sensei is? Maybe they'll just give us one of you right dad?"

Minato couldnt help but chuckle at his son's antics so he decided to actual put a mystery air on it with a , "who knows? you might or you might not to answer that you have to wait for the team placements" Minato answered. "How's the suiton rasengan going?" he remembered to ask since its been two months since Naruto started combining suiton to his rasengan. Suiton affinity among Naruto's four affinities was the weakest the strongest being wind followed by fire then lightning affinity. They had agreed to start combining the rasengan with a less dangerous element thus suiton to better understand the mechanics of combining before they could attempt dangerous elements like fire or lightning and mostly wind affinity.

"Its a little hard but I'm beginning to get a hang of it, I'll master it in no time believe it" was an excited response which elicited a chuckle from his father.

"I know you will Naruto,I know you will" Minato muttered to himself.

one week later

"Atleast I did get you Haku" Naruto said with a mournful sigh at his friend. Haku was an orphan who was found in one of kirigakure's islands in the streets waiting to die in hunger but was found by Jun uzumaki who was in kirigakure and from then on became Haku's caretaker. It was also cool that Haku had a kekkei genkai. Naruto looked at his other teammate and both had matching distasteful looks on their faces "Tch!, why did it have to be you Karin." To him Karin Uzumaki is an annoying nagging know it all and a snitch

With an equal venom Karin answered "As if I'm ecstatic to be with you in a team. You're just too annoying" Haku chose to wisely stay out of bickering as they proceeded to their new sensei's apartment. Unlike other sensei who came to pick their teams they were told to report to their sensei's house which was near the mountains ten minutes away from the academy.

When they arrived at the place it was a normal plain house with nothing above normal as they approached the door and Karin knocked three times. After about ten seconds the door opened revealing a twenty year old red haired man of nearly 6ft heigth with unnerving blood coloured iris and a small smile greeted them.

"Okay come on in guys" he said as he beckoned them inside and closing the door

The three genin enter and looked around the modest sized house although blandly decorated and in need of cleaning as they were led by their sensei to the sits in the living room.

"So, why dont we talk about ourselves techniques abilities and something about ourselves since were going to be a team and all. Guess I'll start, I am Recca Uzumaki I like anything fried and I hate mostly dramatic people and anyone that threatens the clan I plan on makin you three become powerful shinobi and my dream is to find a cute but dangerous girl and a thrilling ever after. I'm an all round kinda guy and please follow my orders. Lets start with you Naruto"

The three kids looked at him funnily before Naruto started,"Since you already know my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and training with my dad and my friends, My dream is to become the strongest of the titans" Karin scoffed at this which caused Naruto to shoot her a glare and then continue "I hate Karin and my specialty is fuinjutsu, chakra control, ninjutsu, taijutsu kenjutsu and I'm a sensor"

"Karin you're next"

"I hate Naruto, my favourites include practicing fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu with my mom I want to be the best medic-nin in the world. I'm good in medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuijutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and I'm also a sensor" She proclaimed proudly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose while sticking her tongue at Naruto who was doing the same to her. Recca ignored their demonstration of low maturity and looked expectantly at the last member.

"I am Haku Yuki but I am being taken care of by Jun Uzumaki who I consider as my Father I like my friends and also my hobby is crossdressing just to mess with people I have hyoton kekkei genkai and I'm adept in taijustu and ninjutsu." Haku finished and looked over at their sensei.

"Alright thats good, before the spars and whatnots there are supplies on the store outside the house, I want you to redecorate and clean everything in the entire house from gardens to the roof and the repainting. This should be finished in a week starting now and I'm giving you that long because I expect better results take this as a test." Recca told them in a serious face and left them to their devices.

When their sensei was away and out of earshot he couldnt help but whine "Yeah right test my ass he just wants us to do the cleaning for him. How comes we got a lazy sensei like that."

"Quit your whinning naruto and start working" And so began the tedious job of cleaning.

After a week had passed they stood outside a newly decorated house as their sensei examined their work with a nod he turned away and faced his students with a neutral bored expression and said, "Not bad" causing angry tick marks to appear on their forheads throbbing at the dismissal of their hard work.

"Alright brats I want you to be here tomorrow at 5am sharp since were beginning your training so dont be late" With that he turned around with a smile and springy steps into his good looking home 'Ah, I wish i

I had gotten a genin team sooner.'

The next day they met with Recca outside the house and he led them away to the mountain ranges in the training grounds.

"Alright were going to spar so I want you to go all out and use every jutsu and weapon in your exposal you have at me and fear not. Try cordinating attacks with your teammates and trust them. Dont hold anything back and thats an order secret techniques and everything, now, come at me."

The moment he finished saying me he was assulted by spikes of Haku's ice followed by a hail of kunai while in mid air which he deflected with a kunai.

"The moment he touched the ground adamantine chains wrapped around him courtesy of Karin before a chorus of two voices both of Naruto and Haku sounded out, "katon great fire ball jutsu" "futon great breakthrought" a huge ball of fire was speeding towards him and Recca slammed his hand and a slab of sturdy earth rose which collided with the flames before a voice behind him cried out "rasengan" while another Naruto aimed the blue chakra orb at their sensei's back which in a quick show of speed was deflected by a slap at Naruto's hand followed by a chop to the neck causing 'naruto' to explode in smoke revealing to be a clone and with a quick substitution with another clone of Naruto that was sneaking on him only to be wrapped in adamantine chains and impaled by ice spikes from the ground causing it to explode in a burst of smoke.

"Alright stop thats enough" Recca signalled them to stop, pointing at both Naruto and Karin, "I want to see you two in a kenjutsu spar."

Both Genin took their stances while Haku moved a distance away. Karin with a Katana and Naruto holding a chokuto.

"Begin!" The moment he gave the signal they were at each other and he noted that Naruto was faster than Karin with powerful strikes and agility while karin was flexible but Naruto was holding back since it was a skill test spar. After 5 minutes their sensei called it off and toll them to seat as he discussed with them their training.

"Your all skilled and good so were going to focus on chakra control, speed, endurance and strenght" He told them as he unsealed a fuinjutsu brush and ink, "Lie on your backs and lift your shirts a little so I can put a seal in your stomatchs. This seal will help you in those aspects by one, disrupting constantly your chakra flow and control and also its a gravity seal and it will constantly adjust itself after you get used to the current level." He told them as he applied the seal on them.

"Wait, how is disrupting our chakra helping us in our chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"If you can manage to control your chakra when in constant turmoil imaginine how much control you'd have when its steady which is why after every two weeks of training with the seals on we'll switch them off for two days and get used to the new speed strength and control before activating the seals again. when on missions those seals will be off. Is that clear?" Recca asked them.

"Yess sir!" the three genin chorused.

"Now get up and test that masterpiece." After they stood recca activated the seal and they found themselves floored in suprise. It took them a while before they managed to stand up and while they expected to be given time to adjust, their fantasies were crushed when they were told to run around the island.

"Your going to lap this island until I feel pity on you" Recca had told them with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Come on you brats, remember these hardships when you get your own genin brats, move it and after every 200 meters start frog jumping for 100 meters go! go! go!."

It was evening when Uzumaki Naruto returned home literally sweating a mixture blood and sweat looking as if he might die any minute as he collapsed by the door when his mother found him and started lamenting on slave torturers calling themselves senseis as she carried him in the house. The situation was on all genins of team Recca and anyone who saw them felt pity for them.

"Ahhh" It was a sigh of contentment as Recca thought on how good it was to tor...no,train his students to become capable shinobi, besides their parents are welcome to try and stop him. If they dare that is.

 **KONOHA, LAND OF FIRE**

Hinata had just finished meeting with her teammates which include Sasuke Uchiha the second born heir of the uchiha clan, Mizuchi son of Jiraiya the sannin and their sensei Shisui Uchiha one of the strongest shinobi in the village.

Their team was composed of the strongest genin of their generation and shisui was their sensei only so he could train Sasuke since he was the uchiha's 'prodigal son' as he showed potential to surpass his brother Itachi. Sasuke had awakened his sharingan at 7 year old while Itachi awakened his at 8. Mizuchi was trained by his father Jiraiya who is one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha and possibly the elementalnations. She was was in the team because she was 'tied' to the uchiha as the rookie of the year.

They were told that they would be performing D-rank missions which invoved mostly chores before being given C-rank missions. As she dozez off to sleep she wondered what more does the word have in store for her.


	5. Training

Please I'd like to hear on your thoughts on how strong a healthy Itachi is though please dont compare him and Minato and if you have douts on anyones power level I'll explain why just for ya though for yhe record Minato was slightly overpowered by Kishimoto which was why he killed him with a stupid reason and Kushina too since Naruto would have been Op early killing chances for a sequel. Logically we know almost nothing about Minato and the little we know makes us inderestimate him.

Jiraiya who fought with other sannin against Hanzo and were defeated, also the 4th raikage both acknowledged him as unsurpassable, he figures deadly techniques like kamui and bijuudamas in just one glimpse and he surpassed Jiraiya in both senjutsu and fuinjutsu. That is what we know, Yes he's not at Hashirama's level but he never reached his prime yet he died 21 years old feared with a flee on site order on the bingo book. name me shinobi with that privilage.

Lets begin the story

00000000000000000000000000000000

TRAINING GROUND 34, KONOHAMorning to konohagakure came as usual illuminating the forest in which a 13year old girl with black pants and long sleved lavender jacket. Hinata activated her byakugan and performed a ram seal to activate the seals causing a swarm of kunai to fly towards her in all directions at high speed.

"Protecting 8 trigrams" with an unbelievable speed and flexibility a net of flexible but deadly sharp chakra cut through every single kunai in half when they were within a 1 meter range from her in the end only pieces of kunai were what was left. After stoping to observe her work feeling satisfied she moved to a tree and with a wide vertical arc of the chakra blades the tree was split in the middle completely.

"This is good, It'll be my ultimate defencive and offensive jutsu, I need to increase my speed and range." As she sat in the clearing she took out a scroll from her kunai pouch and read through it. It was a scroll given by her sensei yesterday since they would have a day off today and told them to practise on their own. It was a scroll on lightning, fire and water elemental manipulation. she was starting with lighting which was her strong primary affinity and she took a leaf and started applying chakra to it and after 2 minutes the leaf was burnt by a burst of electric energy seeing that she mastered that fast she moved on to a more advance stage as she took one of the dull kunai and charged it with raiton before throwing it to a large rock causing it to be embeded to the hilt on the rock.

Hinata stood there dumbfonded on the fact that it took her less than three minutes to master raiton steps. She read some of the D to C rank raiton jutsu before starting to work on her katon affinity which took her less than 15 minutes.

She theorized that its because both raiton and katon techniques are energy attacks of a volatile nature not based on control mostly since their nature is wild and almost uncontrollable. After passing through some of the fire techniques she started practicing water affinity which took her three hours to get it down.

After five more hours of training she decided to grab something to eat before going to the shinobi weapons shop to restock her supplies. As she was moving toward a food stand she noticed team 10 leaving the yakiniku restaurant and decided some yakiniku wouldnt be so bad.

1 hr later Hinata found herself in Higurashi's weapons shop. As she moved to the counter which was occupied by the shop owner a man on his fifties who notices her and asked, "What is it that you want to buy kid?"

"1 box of kunai and shuriken" After thinking for a moment she asked, "Do you have anything for speed training?"

"I have some weights but there are some seals which are more expensive than crude old weights, which would you you like?"

Hinata thought on it, "I'll take the seals and also some paint brush and ink" After leaving the shop she headed to the library an loaned a 'fuinjutsu for dummies' book and a book on medical ninjutsu both for spare time reading and understanding the basics since both fields are somewhat helpful in precarious situations.

When she was in her apartment she took out the 4 bracelets containing the gravity seals and set them on her wrists and ankles before putting chakra into them causing them to activate and lines to spread on her skin as she started to feel heavy and the ink lines disappeared on her skin she took the bracelets off since they were useless now and tried getting used to the weight.

"Increased speed and strength, Sasuke and Mizuchi might both have one of these seals if not better now that I think about it, an Uchiha heir and a son of a seal master." Hinata found herself saying dispassionately.

With that done she began looking into the beginner medical ninjutsu scroll skipping the anatomy and chakra control sections and went into the mystic palm technique after two hours of scheming the entire book she chose to study the fuinjutsu one which proved to be slightly difficult as started practicing on the penmanship of the fuinjutsu letters. After fixing herself dinner that that evening she couldnt help but feel a hole inside with just how lonely she felt.

The next morning she woke feeling her muscles stiff and she almost couldnt wake up due to the weight seals. She had met at with her teammates at trainning ground 10 with their sensei and proceeded to the mission tower to receive their missions.

Shisui was an extrovert who liked to joke much as they headed to tower.

"So how far are you guys on those scrolls I gave you?"

Mizuchi black eyes an white hair with a serious personality quite contrary to his father's easy going personality answered first, "I had already mastered earth manipulation so I was practicing suiton and I think I've got a hang of it sensei." to which Shisui nodded and looked over at Hinata.

"I've mastered Raiton already and I'm almost done with Katon and suiton" She answered impassively.

"I've already mastered raiton and katon but I'm still trying to finish the suitons last exercise" Sasuke Uchiha spoke in a cool way that would always cause his fan girls to swoon. Sasuke like every other Uchiha has black hair and eyes had suprised his team when his chakra paper showed that he had raiton and katon primary affinities and suiton, doton and futon as secondary affinities.

"If you keep training as you do I might just get us a C-rank mission next month" Their sensei told them as they received the mission of cleaning the inuzuka's kenels one word for that 'eew!'.

All the genins couldnt wait for the C-rank mission promised by thei sensei.

 **UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Recca looked at his beaten up and very tired students. It had been 4 months and two weeks since they became his team, they had beenn put through hell and even though they hate the method they love the results. "Alright, deactivate the seals now we'll be doing a C-rank mission in two days so get used to your normal mobility, congratulation your the first genin team to ever leave the island, now go home its already late."

The three genin were left dumbfonded for a moment because ever since the attack years ago, only jonin squads or chunins with a jonin were the requirements to leave island since there were bounties on any uzumaki captured dead or alive. So how comes they three genins and a jonin were allowed?

"uuhm sensei? how is it possible they're giving us a mission outside the village when we're not Chunin yet?" Karin nervously asked, 'are they trying to use us as bait or something' was what she thought.

"Eeh, you guys are like an uzumaki icon now so we're going to be doing important missions on the main land and take the world by their balls. Just remember we act as though we're gods out there all calm collected and badass" Recca told them with a big grin on his face "You guys are going to participate in their Chunin exam and your going to win it or else" he finished the or else whilst showing them a packet of laxative pills causing them to shiver in horror as it came unbidden to them a memory of when they practised to burn poisons and drugs in their system although those concentrated and effective laxatives were used instead mind you it was one hell of a week.

"Hah! as if we're going to lose" it was less about pride and more about fear as they looked at their sensei's sadistic smile.

"Good, just remember that when you fight you be domineering, overpowering and dominative leave no room for your oponents to breath all the while your vigil for any suprises they might throw at you." Their sensei told them before dismissing them.

An hour later within Minato's house a family of three sat at the dining table after a nice home made ramen dinner as Naruto told them about what transpired with their sensei.

"-after running us to the ground again he just told us that we're going on a mission on the mainland and also we'll participate in the Chunin exams." Kushina was suprised at this while Minato wasnt so since he was present when Recca told the Uzukage about this plan.

"Its mainly to forge connections between Uzushio and major powers such as daimyos by showing them the strength of our genins and efficiency. Your team is like a show that uzushio isnt just titans and jonins." Besides I think you Naruto are going to be the uzukage, after Nagato though so you you need to make good impression in future allies."

Your cousin Honoka isnt up to the task of ruling and your the only main bloodline heir left.

"Okay" Naruto answered his father with a shrug.

Kushina was thoughtful for a moment before bringing one of the most irritating topic to Naruto, "So, have you and Karin started dating yet?" she asked innocently.

"what! mom!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "why would I bother with someone so annoying and board-flat like her."

"Ooh, so you like big chests huh?" It was said mischivously causing Naruto to run from the table and slaming the door to his room leaving his parents laughing at his expense


	6. First C-rank mission

It was all black zetsu fault that major clans that would have been a threat to Kaguya were eliminated. How they were eliminated showed the strength of said clan. Let me not bore you with my fanatic views instead read for yourself check the senjus, uchihas, kaguyas and uzumakis clans.

I dont like Sasuke yet I'm making him strong but dont expect friendship or something between him and Naruto I'm just creating a rivalry between them.

Now on with the story which Kishimoto showed us was more of a fairy tale where people beome friends with enemies and not an actual ninja world where people kill and die most of the time. thats a disclaimer

0000*000000*000000*000000*0000

 **UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Both genin watched at the crude looking boat they were to use to cross the sea to the mainland.

"Uhm, sensei, you do know that we have ships moving to the mainland we could join the ride in right?" Karin tested though they all knew that with the content smile on their sensei face he was happy to use the canoe with his genin as power sources for the entire trip.

Recca just looked at them with a smile before answering as he went into the canoe"Where's the fun in that, come on in, consider this your water affinity training, you will use water manipulation to propel the boat at a two hours shift by each of you no rest till we get there." With that he situated himself in the front and fell asleep.

Evem though they had much to say and curses to throw they didnt dare since its not worth the torture he calls training.

"I'll start first." Haku offered as he performed the ram seal and concentrated chakra before manipulating the water to move the boat. While both Naruto and Karin had large stamina, he possessed a very high water affinity. He could use hyoton to increase the speed but sensei told them it was water affinity training.

After thirteen hours both genins and sensei had reached the shores of the land of fire and sealed their canoe and the genin couldnt help but be disgusted with the fact that it'll be their way back too.

Naruto looked around in wonder before turning to their sensei. "Sensei you haven't even told us our mission yet." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at Recca. Both Karin and Haku were also looking at him waiting for an explaination on their mission.

Recca becooned them off the shore through the forest as they appeared on a road some distance ahead. "We are going to the land of wave to take care of a business tycoon called Gato aka the richest man in the world. He's a drug dealler and has an army of mercenaries that terrorise the people in the island. The whole island was once prosperous because of the trade between land of air, fire, tea and river. We help them we get to make them indebted to us. It would be like our extension, imagine controlling all those trade toutes." Recca explained to them. "Intel says that he has a bodyguard one of the mists swordsman Zabuza Momochi who wields the sword kubikiribocho. You brats are going to deal with all the mercenaries and Zabuza." He said that as if talking about the weather and his students watched him mouths agape.

"What will you be doing sensei?" It was Haku who asked this time.

Recca looked at them as if they're stupid, "I'll be watching in the sidelines of course, I'm your babysitter. If I save you guys it'll be trouble for you since it shows you havent being training at all."

As they they heared the 'Zabuza or you' condition they looked at each other and nodded, this Zabuza was to go down no matter what, or else they will wish for death. "Zabuza was known as the demon of the hidden mist, I want you to cool your heads and think fast when dealing with him and dont block that sword, dodge it. Its durable and cuts anything its blade runs through."

As they moved on the road they came across a genjutsu field set on a loop and they couldnt help but sigh at the patheticness of the attemp. They have genjutsu countering seals on so they proceeded as if they were not worried at the presence of what was essentially a trap and that both Naruto and Karin hadn't sensed four chunnin level shinobi twenty minutes ago moving ahead of them to set their traps. after two minutes eight naruto clones emerged four from either side with the unconscious shinobis revealing them to be kumo shinobi.

Recca move towards one and placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes. The genin looked curiously wondering if their sensei was reading the shinobi's mind. After a few minutes their sensei stood up pulled a kunai and slit the shinobi's throat causing him to gurgle and die eyes wide in suprise.

The genin seeing this could help but feel horrified looking at their sensei while looking sick at the blood. "I want each one of you to kill one. I dont want the drama when were in a dangerous situation and these people would've killed is if they had a chance I'm not going to give a humanity speech but remember who you are. If you become a sadistic murderer I will kill you. Kill as a necessity. Just remember if you puke" he didnt finish his sentence but instead pulled the laxative pills and returned them back.

5 hours later after a long and speedy run they find themselve in the shore as they used their canoe to cross the sea again to the land of wave. The genin were all green faced from forcing themselves to swallow bile down when they had their first kills. It was actually in the middle of the night they crossed the sea and arrived arrive in the island at dawn.

"You can have your six hours beauty sleep before we go, if dead people appear in your dreams laugh at them and tell to fuck off." Recca told them "You're going to be dealing with a dangerous foe, rest well I'll keep watch"

Six hours later they woke up feeling well rested not realising that they had been knocked out to sleep. When they were passing through the town they couldnt help but watch the sorry state the town and its people were at. "These people were beaten and broken some were raped. Tell me when you meet the ones responsible, would you let them still roam the world or deal with them? They would ask mercy and forgiveness would you grant it and go to sleep knowing that he will just defile or kill someone else? we are going to kill them all except Gato. We'll hand him to the people to punish him as they see fit after extracting all the information we need." Recca looked pitifully at his students before saying, "Do not kill your soul when you kill those who deserve it. Your father Naruto is a kind man not as an act yet he killed many people but he knows its for the safety of innocents he's doing that, heed my word,kill to protect and to rid of the scum world."

The town people people were looking at them as they passed, when the genin and their sensei came upon a half finished bridge they asked one of the residents on the bridge.

"The bridge is being constructed by Tazuna though he isnt in the island now. He's taking a huge risk since if Gato finds him he'll be executed publically like his son, but that old fool is stubborn" The white haired old man said with a tired sigh as he left.

"Some one who fights their fates in the face of certain death, against his oppressors." He turned to his genin and told them. "When life throws stones at you, you either take them and build a fort or you throw them back and demand cinnamons." he turned forward proceeding to Gato's location saying "But I prefer feeding them their stones and killing them."

All Naruto, Karin and Haku could do was sweat drop at their sensei. They had quickly come into terms that they would kill others in the path of shinobi so there's no point beating themselves over it. After a while they sensed a group of about fifty people which they assumed were the mercenaries as they made their way to the town they came from when they were within sight distance it was true and before they could react ice spikes, adamantine chains, wind blades were tearing through them before Naruto unleashed a katon technique to dispose of their remains. Recca was proud of how fast and efficiently they did it as they neared their destination and true enough there was a huge chakra in the area probably belonging to zabuza and another presence of Gato.

 **KONOHA**

When Hinata and her team went to the hokage tower to receive their C-Rank mission as promised by their sensei, the met Iruka a chunin who was their academy sensei handing out missions.

"Iruka, I'm taking a C rank mission for my genin" Shisui called out one they reached the mission booth.

Iruka noticing Shisui complied handing him a scroll before indicating towards a grey haired old man wearing a pointy hat while saying. "That man's name is Tazuna and wants an escort incase of bandits attack him he's a bridge builder. Destination is the land of waves, good luck."

Shisui noded at Iruka before leaving with his genin to go and meet their charge. As Shisui approached the man he called out, "Mister Tazuna? We are in charge of guarding you to the land of wave."

The man called Tazuna looked suprised at seing the team, "is this the team escorting me? But they're kids." he said indicating at the three genin behind Shisui.

"Now, now, these three are quite capable of taking down any bandits so dont worry about it, besides I'll be there too" Shisui offered.

"If you say so." Tazuna said but still looked not quite reassured.

As they left the village gate Shisui ordered, "Hinatata take point, Sasuke to the right and Mizuchi to the left, diamond formation." He positioned himself behind them as Tazuna was in the middle.

After about 6hours of walking a chain flew from the left of them towards Tazuna but was deflected by a kunai from Hinata and suddenly two kirigakure shinobi each with a metal gauntlet both attached by the same long shuriken chai jumped from the trees speeding towards Tazuna but were stoped by a well placed kunai from Sasuke pinning the chain by one of its link. The shinobi activated a release separating each other before attempting to move towards Tazuna again only to be intercepted by Mizuchi and Sasuke while Hinata guarded Tazuna. Shisui carefully watched as his genin worked fluently and wordlessly in stopping the enemy and incapacitating them with zero casualities.

"Well done team, now lets try to find out why the demon mist brothers would attack us." he looked at one of the mist shinobi and activated his sharingan where as Tazuna started looking uncomfortable. Shisui deactivated the sharingan and looked at Tazuna as if waiting for an explaination.

"Look, I didnt k now he'd actually hire ninja as all of Gato's forces are just thugs. I'm just a bridge builder who just wants to help my town from the poverty that strikes it why would anyone bother trying, to hire ninjas just to stop a bridge construction." Tazuna was getting more desperate and anxious. "I'll pay for the full mission as a B rank when we get to my house then, please I have a grandson and a daughter waiting for me."

"Okay" Shisui said with a sigh then put a serious face at Tazuna, "But I expect the full mission payment." With that he wrote a note informing the hokage on the development before summoning a crow and gave it the note to send back to konoha. "Alright you guys the mission's now a B rank so keep an eye out carefully now expect shinobis." He intoned receiving a chorus of "yes sensei" from the three genins. 'Lets hope Gato doesnt have the sense to hire S-rank shinobi at all, those are more unpredictable in a deadly way' he added in his thoughts.


	7. Meeting

A friend of mine told me I'm straight to the point in my stories and no fillers. I need a beta for that or this might end in a world were only two people are left alive. I will say that the definition of S-RANK in this fic means OP. And alliance forces need to be strong to face edo threats as well as coming otsutsukis and ETC. Kaguya was a like an errand girl for otsutsukis and not even hagaramo and hamura could kill her they ended up sealing her. I need OPs in this story so I'll make them but I need the best OP to make our protagonist a monster OP at the end. OP antags vs OP protags to create a non boring effect. also please, my characters are ooc to canon and how you think they should be but if you have any good suggestions welcome (its regrettable not many are willing)

00000000000000000000000000000000

LAND OF WAVES, TEAM RECCA

"Remember, if I come to save even a single one of you then your both in for it." Recca told them in a serious voice as they approached Gato's manor which had two guard at the gate each with two katana strapped at their sides.

The two guards watched suspiciously as a man with three kids with headbands sprouting a spiral moving toward the gates conversing with no hesitation or caution. Before the guard could inquire the reasons for the teams presence they found themselves dead with kunai piercing their skulls.

"This is disburbingly becoming easy once you just think of all the things they did to innocents" Haku voiced with a frown on his face.

"Yeah" Karin joined while Naruto nodded. Their Sensei watched them wordlessly followind them at the rear.

Stamding infront of the manor doors was a tall man with no brows, a kirigakure hitai ate and white bandages covering his nose and mouth, baggy pants with stripes but shirtless. In his shoulder was a big sword, kubikiribocho a sword that can cut through almost anything with the ability to regenerate itself if broken bt using iron in blood.

As Zabuza watched a team of four heading his way after killing the guards he tensed in preparation for the fight until he saw the Uzumaki symbol in the forehead protectors, two red heads, a blond that looked like a mini yellow flash in the bingo books and a long black haired girl.

Suddenly as he saw the guy, older of the group and presumed sensei walk out the group and went to a tree at the side and leaned in a relaxed position while the kids came up to fight him. Ok so thats not good, it means their sensei is using him as a living challange for his students to test themselves and anyone who is incharge of a group of uzumaki brats and the yellow flash's presumed son has definately got to be a very powerful if not the best jonin uzushiogakure has to offer. 'Its not worth dying, the moment I prove a threat to his genin he'll be on me, this is a point where they say live to fight for another day.'

"I wont fight any of you and I wont be on your way. Its not worth protecting the git, help yourselves." Zabuza said causing the genin to look at him suprised as moved away from the manor's door attempting to walk away only to be stopped by a voice.

"Why were you working for him in the first place Zabuza?" Recca asked.

"I needed the money to stop the wars and overthrow Yagura the mizukage. After I had enough funds, I would've killed Gato myself." Zabuza replied feeling compelled to tell the truth since he had a feeling he might just get killed if he isnt compliant.

Recca paused and thought for a moment before replying. "Uzushiogare is planning to send help to Mei Terumi in overthrowing Yagura so go to her and assist." Zabuza stared in disbelief at the thought of those redheads to deciding to send help. "Since Gato isnt going anywhere, it'd be a waste to just send you away so if you can give your all in trying to kill my genin in an all out fight without holding back, I'll let you off the hook. If they beat you I'll take your sword from you." Recca finished with a serious face while Zabuza stared dumbly while inwardly seething that this guy wants to take his sword, being defeated by brats? Not a chance.

"Alright" he said swinging his giant sword while looking at the genins. He knew that the _hiding in the mist_ jutsu is useless since theres at least a sensor in that team. Before he could continue thinking the blond boy created 8 clones and four attacked with a speed to rival jonins. In a suprising show of strength he brought his sword in a diagonal arc cleaving two clones while the other two dodged one was caught by his boot exploding in a poof of smoke and the remaining clone which performed a drop kick which was Zabuza dodged to the side and choping its neck with his left free hand and jumped back when gold chains erupted in his position before he started performing hand seals at a fast pace, " _water style, water dragon bullet"_ releasing a giant dragon made of water only for it to be frozen by Haku. "Shit! Thats Yuki clan's ice kekkei genkai"

Haku unfroze the water causing the surroundings to be covered in water only to freeze Zabuza's feet. Naruto ran at Zabuza at top speed and Zabuza slashed as if to cleave Naruto at the waist only for him to jump slighly above the blade managing to graze his clothes and substitute himself with Karin who placed a gravity seal on Zabuza before being activated causing to fall heavily. Zabuza looked up to see a kunai on his face.

"Good job you defeated him easily even though he was a high A rank shinobi." Recca appeared signaling the genin to retreat and release the gravity seal. "Zabuza, you can keep your sword under the condition that the next time you work for shit you'll be killed I'll put those in the Uzumaki's custom bingo book." he turned to his students adressing them. "Do you want to be praised for something like that? I bred you better. Zabuza is an assassin and he's at a disadvantage against against sensors, in the chunin exams you'll have to hold off on the fuinjutsu so they get paranoid asking themselves 'what of the fuinjutsu they didnt use at all'."

Zabuza watched the team going to confront Gato before turning and heading to kirigakure. 'Atleast they didnt go pyro on me, those redheads and their explosives. Those brats are strong and I think if it was a serious one on one against any of them IF i won then I'll be a cripple at the end.' he thought shivering as he left.

"Sensei? why did we let him go?" Naruto asked curiously at his sensei.

"Kirigakure is our future ally or another country that will be in our debts and best make good terms with one of their elites."Recca told them with a shrug as they approched a hidden closet in the wall which they openned and a short man with glasses stood petrified inside.

Gato didnt waste precious time, "Please dont kill me I'll give you anything you want."

"Dont worry Gato were not here to kill you." Recca said with amusement in his face as he put his left hand on Gato's head and concentrated before a scroll appeared on his right from the storage seal, after a one hour of sifting through Gato's memories and transfering important information on the scroll he finished and released the unconscious Gato.

He channeled chakra into another seal on his hand causing a paper to appear which he wrote to the Uzukage requesting someone to come and help in clearing some political issues and financial managements on the land of wave since giving everything to the people will cause conflicts.

He told his genin about what he did and told them who they think would be an ideal leader in this island to act as a daimyo and managing the Island. "I think the old man building the supposed bridge would be good. He's not selfish even under death penalties. He loves his town that much." Karin answered.

"Alright since the bridge builder is out of town, we'll round up the town and give Gato to them to do as they see fit to him then we go to the bridge builder's home to wait for him." Recca told them with finality as he started heading out but not before telling Naruto to carry Gato too. Naruto, Hinata and Haku were both suprised at what their sensei was planning to do with Gato.

Naruto watched his sensei and remembered what his parents told him about him. His father had said while his sensei's chakra might seem jonin level he was skilled enough to defeat powerful opponents with skills that seem unreal and absurd which was why he had been assigned to them. Supposedly he was missing something in his father's words and also by the sad look on his father's face he knew their sensei had something bad happened to him.

When Naruto and his team were into the town people started forming a crowd trailing them as saw an unconscious Gato and started whispering and some even started screaming for his death as they headed towards the center of the town. When they reached there they waited for ten minutes before what he assumed was the entire population was gathered murmuring in the crowds as they faced the raised platform. Recca sensei started addressing the crowd.

"Listen up, You will please maintain silence until I am done talking. I know many of have suffered the injustice of Gato but I need you to be rational and not end up killing him fast he deserves to be tortured and you can do that I'll even mark places to cause him more pain you can skin him alive and many things. I implore you to savor it as best as you can. so here he is" He said as he threw Gato to the ground as he started waking to the face of an angry mob causing a dark sport starting to form on his pants and starting to cry on the people advancing on him. "do you best." Recca finished with a cheerful voice before approaching one man and asked for the direction of Tazuna's home which was indicated towards the other side of the island and the team started heading in the direction.

"Was that a good idea sensei?" Naruto couldnt help but ask his sensei due to his actions.

"Pff" Recca scoffed "They need something to lift their spirits, a pathetic way of fighting back is also their revenge and that is by dealing theur anger on Gato. in a while after Gato's finance are distributed to the people, they'd be in better moods" Naruto could actuallly see the logic in that simple as it is.

After a few minutes of walking they came upon a house which they assumed was Tazuna's home and they knocked on the door. A while later the door was openned by a reluctant woman with long blue colored hair, pink short sleeved shirt and a long blue skirt.

"Miss Tsunami?" to which she hesitantly nodded, "We're shinobi from Uzushio and we are here for some business to discuss with your husband, no were not working for Gato and we have no need or plan to harm your family." Their sensei addressed the woman with a disarming smile, Naruto resolved that he would ask his sensei how he can pull all those contradicting faces, their sensei was sadistic yet he could look bored one second, serious the next, sadistic then warm and caring. "We're sent here to help this island rid of Gato and we did that already but we decided to appoint your father as a leader since from what we've heard he seems like a good determined man." This caused the woman to slightly relax and welcomed them in informing them that Tazuna wasnt around but would be back soon.

"My father wont be here for a while but your welcomed to stay. This is my son Inari" She said as she gestured towards a young skulking boy wearing a green jumpsuit and a blue-white stripped hat. The Uzushio shinobi sat for about 2 hours before the sensors detected chakra signatures and Naruto decided to tell Haku.

"Incomng five, one civilian I think its Tazuna and for Shinobi one with atleast Kage level reserves the others almost jonin level reserves. but the team formation says its just likely to be a jonin and three genin, an elite team." Naruto informed Haku to which Karin nodded in affirmative.

"Alright we'll greet them after Tsunami and I want you all to keep your expressions cool and give nothing away, is that clear?"

"Yes sensei!" Naruto and his teammates chorus while Tsunami having heard this shook her head in amusement at the antics of the shinobi while Inari went upstairs brooding.

 **TEAM SHISUI**

Hinata and her team had arrived at the island with no more attacks and proceede to head straight to Tazuna's house. When they were within about a hundred meters Shisui told her to activate her byakugan yo check the house and surroundings for any hostilities to which she obeyed.

" _Byakugan!"_ veins started bulging on her temples as her vision expanded to about 150 meters and in a 360 from where she stood spotting no one else in the surroundings but six people in the house. "Two civilians a woman and a boy, four shinobi, three seems our age one with kage level chakra reserves, one with high jonin level reserves the other has high chunin chakra reserve and an adult with high jonin level reserves, they have a spiral symbol on their forehead protectors most likely Uzushiogakure shinobi. They seem to all be relaxed so they might not be enemies." Shisui had nodded but was feeling uneasy. 'That jonin must be very skilled then despite his chakra reserves to be put in charge of a group of genin and they most likely have sensed us'

"Get ready for any sign of a fight if necessary" He addressed them as the team and their charge walked to the house and Shisui knocked on the door. Tsunami answered the door before going to hug her father and thanking the Shinobi for bringing him home safe. Shisui noted as three 13 years old kid a blonde boy, a red head girl and a black haired girl info t of them was supposedly their sensei , a red hair red eyed shinobi with a serious face and arms crossed.

Shisui sctivated his sharingan as he couldnt believe this uzumaki has such low reserves and was obviously an Uzumaki, a Jonin and a sensei.

Hinata also activated her byakugan to prepare for any suprise. She watched the serious looking genins as the blonde one locked eyes with her and his cheeks started flushing red while she stared impassively. The tension was broken when the sensei rammed his knuckles on the blonde boy before starting to shout at him presenting a comical show to the konohagakure shinobi of the once serious looking uzushiogakure shinobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll watch for grammer mistakes I dont have a corrector and I'm using a phone, a small one at that


	8. Preparation

I'll be honest, I dont think having people who can create seals to summon a death god and probably many other powerful beings to actually fight in battles as an easy thing to do, add to that their deadly kenjutsu skills and formidable stamina, reserves and life force. If black zetsu thought to find a genius and powerful uzumaki to turn him against his village, the moment the guy attacks he'd find himself in a sealing scroll. Thats why Kishi killed them, he just lost track of what abilities he was putting into them. In this fic fuinjutsu is limited to sealing, restricting and manipulate elements and stuff but complicated things require more chakra and control, but in reality you can do anything with seals with how they are potrayed in canon.

Anything done here has legitimate reasons if you want to know just ask and I'll indulge you a little on the schematics nothing to spoil you though.

ooooxoooooxoooooxoooooxoooooxoooo

"Sensei! what was that for?!" Naruto could feel tears in his eyes at the pain caused by his sensei hitting him.

His sensei looked lividly at him, "Naruto" the name was growled and his surrounding teammates stiffened "I gave a simple task of schooling your features but the presence of a mere girl just made you glitch the impression we were to make. Seriously Naruto? Blushing? We'll rectify that soon in a painful way.Atleast Haku and Karin kept their composures thanks to them getting used to anatomy being medics but you ..."

Naruto shuddered as he quite can't pin what his sensei was planning on doing to him, but that girl was just too beautiful to keep his wits in control. He watched the girl, pale silver eyes, midnight blue hair and look at that figure and the last thing was just how that angry glare sent his way enticed him even more, he shifted his gaze to the other members of the konoha team noting that there were two uchihas, the sensei and the duck-butt haired boy with onyx eyes and hair wearing a blue shirt with a fan in the back representing the uchiha clan symbol, the other white haired boy with dark eyes had a short brown shirt, matching pants and a red haori. all had chakra levels near jonin level except the sensei who had Kage level reserves.

"Mister Tazuna we have somethings we wish to discuss with you and please dont worry about Gato he's been taken care of." Recca said. Naruto could feel the Konoha shinobi's ire at being blatantly ignored.

"Tazuna please could we finish our deal since our mission to escort you is done. We would like to wrap this up so we could be on our way." Shisui told Tazuna also ignoring the other team.

"Oh yeah, the money" Tazuna said as he started heading to his house only to be stopped by the Uzushio's team sensei.

"How much do you owe them? This is money we've got from Gato's safe in his mansion" Recca said as he started counting notes while looking expectantly at Tazuna.

"Uhm, 100000 ryo" Tazuna watched as the older red head rolled a couple of ryo notes in a wad before tossing it at the konoha team's sensei before turning to Tazuna.

"Now that that is done should we discuss somethings inside we would just be debriefing you on some things till experts on this shit come." Naruto and his teammates started following their sensei and Tazuna's family to the house while as he looked back towards the Konoha team which had started to return to their village after being thoroughly thanked by both Tazuna and his daughter for escorting him safely.

Naruto approached his sensei asking what was on his mind. "Do you think it was good ignoring them like that sensei?"

"They really didnt look happy at your dismissive attitude sensei." Haku agreed with Naruto only for their sensei to turn to them with a sincere smile on his face saying.

"I want them to give you a hard time during the chunin exams, if that team decides on entering." he said before entering the house leaving genin with acrimonious expressions on their faces at their sensei's shameless machinations to giving them hell anywhere they go. Revenge was obviously suicide since Naruto's own attempt at pranking their sensei with laxatives, had ended up with them learning how to detect and eliminate drugs or poisons by burning them with chakra, only that they had to do it with laxatives and had the chakra control disruptor seals activated. Painful two weeks, it was doubtful their guts will ever recover such abuse.

TEAM SHISUI

"In a shinobi's strenght there are two things, having great powers and/or techniques, and theres the knowing how to effectively use them." Hinata with her team were already on the main land as their sensei began talking. "That team was Uzushio's genin elite team I think since they never send their genins this far away from their Island and that blonde boy is definately the yellow flash's son, a shinobi feared by many and I'd wager that he's son is skilled too as well as his teammates." Shisui cast an eye at his team behind him. "But their sensei despite being an Uzumaki has little chakra compared to his kin yet is still incharge of that team's safety this far out. That says that he's no ordinary shinobi and what he lacks in power make up for in his skills and tactics. A very dangerous one and possibly the best jonin amidst them."

"It seems that their real motive here to actually form some type of alliance with the people of wave." Hinata said causing his teammates looking at her, "They are here to eliminate Gato a very rich individual and putting someone who will oversee some of his non-questionable businessess and that place is a major trade route that Uzushio wants in their control. By helping them with the Gato problem the people of wave would feel grateful and more inclined favouring the uzumakis who would appear as the hypothetical leaders of the land of wave." Hinata explained the political-economic game that was being played by the uzumakis to her team. After 5 hours of high speed running, Hinata and her team had already made it back as they passed and greated the three gate guards, a hyuga chunin called Ko and two other chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo after verification.

"You guys can go ahead home, I'll deal with debriefing by the hokage on the mission. Remember to train hard since I'll nominate you for the chunin exams coming two months away." And with that he headed towards the hokage tower located in the centre of the village.

"Asuma, I see you and your team are still chasing cats." Shisui said as he snickered watching Asuma's genin filled with claw marks cortesy of the daimyo's wife's cat.

"We did a C rank yesterday." Asuma stated proudly showing that Shisui's team weren't the only one that got C rank mission and his genin puffed their chests slightly at that.

Shisui smirked before telling behind his shoulder,"We did a B rank one not a C rank." leaving a deflated genin team and a their grumbling sensei.

When he entered the hokage's office he was suprised to see the fourth hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and one of the Sannin, Jiraiya abruptly stopped talking at his entrance.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time lord hokage, lord Jiraiya?" Shisui asked preparing to leave if needed be. Rearly do people see the Sannin who was once his sensei, since the man is mostly outside the village running his spy networks. The sannin were shinobi that even he among the strongest of the uchiha doubted that he could take on any of them in a straight fight and claim victory. Only Jiraiya and Sakumo were the only Sannin left after Orochimaru, the traitorous snake had been killed along with his entire sound village left in a crater, no one knew what happened.

"Its Okay Shisui, you can proceed with the hokage since their are things we have to discuss with you after the debriefing." Jiraiya told Shisui with a smile, he was happy at seeing his once favourite student when he was but a genin.

Shisui recounted everything that happened on their mission including their encounter with uzushiogakures team.

"It seems those readheads have started to play their hand cards. They're creating allies left and right, they sent four of their S rank shinobi to assist the overthrowing of the mizukage Yagura." Jiraiya had a serious look on his gace before adding "From what I could think of this team, they plan on it participating on the chunin exams to show their skills to attract customers."

Fugaku nodded, "The uzumaki are powerful on their own but now they're making allies with one of the great shinobi village and thats discounting the samurais they're already allied with." The hokage exclaimed as he recalled the suprised attack at the uzumakis only to end in complete failure at eliminating them and now they were obviously their notion of revenge didnt end with stealing kinjutsu from the villages that offended them but now its taking clients and controlling even economies and trades in the elemental nations.

Jiraiya turned towards Fugaku and said what was obviously on all their minds, "We need to train our genins hard both by their sensei and their families." before turning to Shisui, "I will oversee Mizuchi's training since I'll be in the village for a while until after the exams are over maybe." with that Jiraiya disappeared in a shushin.

"You should look into training Hinata in her free time if she agrees since Sasuke will be train by his brother." Fugaku told Shisui. Shisui doubted he'd be any help to her due to her style and he seriously doubted she'd even accept but he'll try asking her.

"Yes, lord hokage. If that is all may I take my leave?" he asked to which Fugaku nodded.

When Shisui left the hokage tower he headed directly to his female student's apartment and knocked and a moment later it was opened by Hinata who welcomed her sensei inside but he politely refused and told her it was only a small matter.

"Hinata, Do you want me to help you with your training at your free time, if you'd like of course." Shisui said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he would ha e added that since Sasuke and Mizuchi would be trained by their families but decided it would be insensitive since she was disowned by her own. 'Hiashi you git' he thought bitterly.

"Thank you for the offer sensei but I must decline." face as impassive as ever Hinata declined before adding "I'll be fine training on my own sensei. No need for you to worry."

"Alright" Shisui said with a sigh, "good night then." he turned and left.

Hinata stared at her sensei before closing her door and went to her room before proceeding to study her fuinjutsu dummy book. 'I dont need their pity or help and this book's title is taunting me on my lack of much progress in this field but since we'll be facing Uzumaki on the exam I might as well get a hang of it.'

xxxxxoxxxxxxoxxxxxxoxxxxxxxoxxxxx

 **CHARACTER PROFILE** ;

 **Shisui Uchiha** :-

Elite jonin rank, team 7 jonin sensei.

S-rank level shinobi.

Nicknamed Shisui of the bodyflicker due to his proefficient use of the technique to a level that he leaves no trace behind and also moves fast enough to create after images.

Shisui is the strongest uchiha who could match if not best Fugaku Uchiha in a fight both being noted as the strongest uchiha of their generation.

Shisui was among the few Uchiha who had a potent enough chakra awakened their the Mangekyo level of the sharingan after his friends death, he could also use a green coloured susanoo a mangekyo ability that awakens after unlocking both eye's abilities which in his case is the powerful genjutsu which hypnotise people subtly without their knowledge. The tecnique could only be used once every decade for each eye but after having being implanted with a special produced chakra that was once Hashirama Senju's, he along with those who wakaned the Mangekyo are injected with it enabling them to reduce the chakra taxing limit of the Mangekyo as well as the blindness. He had exchanged his Mangekyo with one of his cousin granting him the eternal Mangekyo sharingan which enables him to use kotoatsumaki for once a week.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If you want a character evaluation just let me know. It would of been awesome if I had help since English no matter how it may seem isnt my born languafe and thats excluding the exotic venaculars we have here (_) *washkaji mpo*


	9. chunin exams 1

As stated on the previous chapter the more complex or large the problem the more chakra or/and time the seal will use. We all know that any and all genjutsu affect chakra, seal could be used to prevent intrusion and many other things which you'll find out later. I will also show you a clever use in the adamantine chains.

I altered conditions on how to get the Mangekyo and also rinnegan, it'll require extreme condition for awakening the rinnegan as Madara thus only sasuke and madara would be able to just as the fact that not all uchiha can awaken the mangekyo. It requires potent chakra to awaken the mangekyo and even more to awaken the rinnegan same goes for the tenseigan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

KONOHA, EASTERN ENTRANCE GATE Naruto was excited, he was entering another ninja village for the chunin exams which will take place tomorrow. He watched his sensei who was presenting their permits along with other genin teams that are also arriving today. His teammates were also looking forward to what their sensei is hoping to be a massacre by them, they could help but roll their eyes at their sensei.

After their mission in waves they had helped the residents secure finantial problems and other political aspects after uzukage representatives Hideaki Uzumaki and Seiko Uzumaki had come to relieve them. Apparently the uzukage and 6 other titans had gone to Kirigakure leaving Nagato behind to manage Uzushiogakure.

"Oi! lets go you brats." their sensei called out to them after finishing the clearance issue. "We'll use only two rooms. Karin you'll bunk with the guys and you have permission to be incharge." Naruto and Karin both looked at their sensei with hanging jaws. Recca looked at them, "we're in an enemy village and its better you don't separate. You're all shinobi its not as if you have to sleep on bed." with that he took them in a hotel and got two rooms next to each other.

"Sensei," Naruto called out causing the man to turn to them, "can we go and check out the village?"

"Sure, just be back early and Naruto, dont get seduced, we still need to deal with that problem, no?" Recca said before leaving them to their own devices.

Naruto wasnt quite eager for the punishment but still turned to his teammates with a smile and said, "Lets go check out this place!" and left the hotel followed behind by Haku and Karin who was grumbling along the way.

They walked looking around at many places and finally when it was evening they were returning when they saw the konoha genin team and a suna team sizing each other up. Naruto watched as the readhead boy from suna with a kanji for love in his head asking the konoha genin their names and his declaration for expecting a challange before walking past them and heading toward Naruto's way. Naruto expected them to ask their team but they were ignored by the suna team, Naruto got angry but curbed it and vowed he'd show them who the strong ones were. Both he and Karin had sensed that the boy was a jinchuriki most likely the Ichibi. They continued to walk and passed the konoha genins also, Naruto decided that the Uchiha was obviosly the strongest fighter of them maybe followed by the hyuga.

"You're the yellow flash's son, arent you?" The question came from the Uchiha. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I look forward to fighting you in the exams, hope you dont disappoint me."

"So what if I'm his son, I'm Uzumaki Naruto I'm looking forward to fighting strong opponents." Naruto turned and started moving before finishing, "Uzushio is going to dominate the chunin exams." leaving behind the konoha team.

When Naruto and his team had finished eating from a stall selling delicious ramen called Ichiraku. They had returned to the inn and found their sensei had yet to return. They took out a deck of cards and played poker till 2200 before deciding to sleep. They were woke up by noises in their sensei's room and were about to break the wall before they heard faint moaning and Karin abruptly started putting sound blocking seals on the wall all the genin went to bed red faced with immaginative thoughts in their head neither saying a thing to the other.

When morning came they were woke rudely by their sensei who told them it was time to head towards the academy for the chunin exams.

Team Shisui

After arriving at the konoha academy they followed the instructions to the exam room ignoring the genjutsu one which had some teams gathered. They were walking when they were stopped by a konoha genin who had bushy eyebrows and was wearing a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers and had a bowl haired cut. He appeared to be a year older than them.

"Sasuke Uchiha,I am Lee and I'd like to taste my flames of youth against you, a genius of your generation." Lee said with a louder than necessary voice finishing with a blinding smile. Hinata scoffed at the genius part in her mind but kept a passive face while Mizuchi looked annoyed and said.

"Sorry to blow your bubble, but fighting will result in dusqualification, If you want a fight wait till the exams." and with that they passed a dejected looking Lee who was dragged by his teammates to the exam room. The room was full of many shinobi teams of three from many villages, iwagakure, kirigakure, sunagakure, kusagakure, kumogakure, many of konohagakure, amegakure and takigakure. There were about 80 teams in the room.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Mizuchi, it seems all the rookies are in the chunin exams huh Akamaru?" Said a voice to their right belonging to a boy with black spiky hair with red fang like tatoos below his eyes, his name is Kiba Inuzuka. behind him were his two teammates, Shino Aburame, a tall boy wearing black googles and a long green trenchcoat and Yakumo Kurama, a brow haired girl wearing a pink kimono like shirt with red mesh armour underneath and baggy pants.

"Oi Kiba stop talking loud you're drawing attention toward us." A blonde haired girl wearing a purple high collared blouse and matching apron skirt called Ino Yamanaka, behind her were a black haired boy with a green mesh armour t-shirt underneath a short sleeved grey jacket and brown pants called Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi a chubby boy wearing a red suit with platted armour on the torso, arms and upper legs( part II outfit).

Hinata could see that they were the center of attention infront of the room before a silver haired youth walked up to them.

"You rookies really are attracting the wrong kind of attention. All genin teams that came here are elites from their villages, since I'm your seniour I guess it good to give you guys some warning. My name's Kabuto, I could show you guys some of info on many shinobi villages and some of the participants here with these card." Kabuto said as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"I want information on Uzumaki Naruto and Subaku no Gaara." Sasuke said to Kabuto while he crossed his arms.

Kabuto frowned before pulling out a card, "Uzumaki Naruto, Son of the Yellow flash. only 1 C-rank mission completed. It seems theres little info on him since he was seen only once outside his village." Kabuto said caising Sasuke to snort. Kabuto pulled another card, "Subaku no Gaara, son of the 4th kazekage, 2 B-rank, 7 C-rank and 47 D-rank missions. all completed without a scratch." Kabuto let out a whistle.

"Are there any more strong genin?" Sasuke asked, he really wanted to test his strenght against strong opponents.

"There are powerful genin from other villages like Shinji from kumogakure also known as "little A" son of the forth raikage, Chojuro, he has one of kirigakure's 7 swords and then there's Kihaku who is Iwa's prodigy the third tsuchikage is preparing as his succesor. Those are the best from each great village, this exam is packed with prodigies." Kabuto said.

Kiba was about to comment on how he wasnt scared of them only for the entrance to be openned and the team from uzushiogakure entered with the proctors behind them shortly after.

"My name is Morino Ibiki" many of the genin who heard that name shuddered. "I'll be the examiner of the first exam which is the written exam." Naruto aling with many couldnt help but groan. The exam will take an hour, forty five minutes to answer the first 9 questions and 15 for the last question, two points will be deducted everytime your caught cheating so if your caught 5 times you along with your team will be disqualified." This caused people to matter in disbelief whilst other understood that cheating was allowed so long as you dont get caught. After they got the questions they truely understood that these were difficult for them unless they cheated since thete were already some who look like they knew the answers. Many used various methods but some like a pink haired girl, a handful of villages' teams and Naruto's team answered by themselves.

Naruto was suprised to see the hyuga girl sitting next to him and she seemed focused in the exam. Naruto looked at the paper and frowned before starting on them fast and finishing in less than 20 minutes before leaning back on his chair and resting.

Ibiki was suprised to see the blonde boy looking like he was finished even before the implanted chunins 'or maybe he didnt do all the questions. the high score is by Itachi who answered all questions correctly in 23 minutes without cheating' he thought. (in my country one question takes almost 30 mins to complete so I factored their speed in that)

45 minutes after the exam began many teams had been disqualified with only less than fifty teams remaining.

"There are rules for the tenth question, if you decide to take it and fail you will be banned ftom ever taking the exam again but if you decide you cant take it and remove yourself from the exam, then you may retake it another time. if you decide to quit raise your hand so you may be noted and head out along with your team." Ibiki said ignoring the uproar.

Many were anxious and chose to give up and in the end only 36 teams remained. After Ibiki observed all of the and seeing their unwavering expressions smiled and said, "You all pass" many had confused expressions and Ibiki was about to explain before a black ball flew into the room explodind into a banner which obstructed his view before a woman with black hair entered the window before announcing to the genin in a loud voice, "I'm the proctor of the second stage of the exam Mitarashi Anko, tremble in fear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

I swear it wasnt intentional but I forgot that I write fanfics _ I guess I should tell you that orochi is dead but in naruto, they dont stay dead so you'll know why and how he died. I put some strong OCs of Naruto's generation and age and I've demoted chojuro from 15 to 14 years old FYI Naruto is 13


	10. chunin exams 2 (a)

(sigh) Susanoo. A standard susanoo isnt as strong as the one possessed by enhanced edo madara or rinnegan sasuke, it can handle A-rank jutsus and below with no difficulty but it will receive some damage by a very powerful S-rank offensive jutsu. The downside is that susanoo uses a LOT of chakra and cause pain to the user when activated. It cant last for much even with the EMS which can last 3 times longer than a MS user.

You will notice OC from other villages who are also considered elites from their villages. Like Kumo and Iwa the 4th kazekage wont be a dick to his kids or Gaara and actually make them strong for his village's benefit so expect a sane and taijutsu capable Gaara ith a stable seal because I decided. ( if it were really me I would of left him with that shitty seal and killed him coz I hate sappy drama but :-) I've changed, kudos for me)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Bad timing as always Anko." Ibiki said after seeing the kunoichi's form. Anko was always eccentric and loved to overdo things like the interruption and banner.

Anko looked around at the room and couldnt help but from and turn to Ibiki, "You're getting old Ibiki, 36 team?." With that she turned and walked to the door saying "Doesnt matter, I'm gonna cut down more than half of them anyway." before calling out to the genin in the room "Follow me to the exam site."

Naruto walked out analyzing the genin teams of every village. Most had normal levels of chakra at high genin to mid chunin levels while some had jonin level reserves. Among the strongest based on chakra levels were Gaara, a kumo boy with dark skin and bonde hair, Sasuke, Hinata, an iwa boy with dirty blonde hair, a white haired boy with a large fish shaped sword from kiri, a dark green haired boy of suna and the white haired konoha boy, the uchiha's teammate. Those were the most that stood out with about jonin reserves who were around their age.

When they arrived at the stage for the second exams, they were shocked to see a large fence around a menancing forest with unbelievable huge trees, there was a sign that described the forest as training ground #44.

Anko took a seat on a booth set outside and started adressing them. "This is where you'll complete the second stage, you'll all need to sign liability waivers incase of death and such since you will be fighting each other inside as well as surving the flora and fauna in their, Each team will be given a scroll either an Earth(black) scroll or a heaven(white) scroll. The goal is to reach a tower at the centre of the forest within five days limit with both a heaven and earth scroll." Anko looked at them with an smirk while eating dango. "You can start signing those waivers and exchange 3 of them for a scroll."

As the genins signed their weivers and sent one of theirs to exchange them for a scroll, Naruto had just walk out with the earth scroll in his hand as he didnt hide it like everyone else. When others saw this they were suprised by his daring action and started talking to themselves.

"Oi Naruto you idiot why did you just show them what our scroll is?" Karin said in a manancing tone eyeing Naruto like she might seriously KO him if he had no good reason, Haku for his part was looking at Naruto who knew Naruto had a good reason.

"Relax four eyes, this way we actually reduce half the number of enemies after our scroll." Naruto said loudly causing most to actually hesitate in showing their scrolls, most especially weak teams decided to hold out their scrolls in hope of also reducing teams coming at them in hopes of getting other scrolls.

Anko couldnt help but snicker at how the blonde tricked them to show their scrolls thus their team will have an easier time tracking specific weak teams for opposite scrolls and avoid stronger teams that have identical scrolls. "Alright each team will be at a different gate around the forest and all will begin at the same time, whatever you do dont open those scrolls." She finished before sending each of them to the different entrances.

Naruto and his team stood outside a gate labelled 28.

"I can sense that Amegakure team at whats supposed to be gate 29, and a konohagakure team at gate 27 both have a heaven scroll but the Ame team is much weaker." Naruto told Haku and Karin. He revealed their scroll in order to bait people with sound reasoning so they could lock on the weakest teams with heaven scrolls, defeating them and head to the tower as fast as possible in just one day.

"Let the exams begin!" Anko's voice hollered through the speakers attached to each gate which swung open and genin started entering the forest.

 **TEAM NARUTO of UZUSHIO**

Naruto made 10 clones and Karin made 2 before Naruto handed each clone a scroll containing equipments and seals for traps before all the clones went and separately disappeared ahead. Haku watched and shook his head at the absurd plan his teammates were building, so he had to remind them. "Sensei told us not use fuinjutsu at all."

"Yes but we're just using explosive tags to set the traps with detector seals as triggers" Naruto said with the glee of a pyromaniac and Karin who also had that same look.

"I dont think sensei will object when he see the results himself. It'll just rile them up a little at least." Karin added as they headed towards the ame team at fast speed.

'I think all this time with sensei made you like giving people reasons to hate you' and Haku wont say that out loud either since unlike them he was more of a cyromaniac than a pyro.

 **TEAM 7 of KONOHA**

Sasuke, Hinata and Mizuchi were speeding along into the forest using Hinata's byakugan to avoid the dangerous wildlife within forest and were moving foward hoping to find a team with an earth scroll since theirs was a heaven's scroll. They had devided that when they encounter any other team they'll use direct assult and if take the scroll but many of the teams are heading near the center of the forest and hope to encounter other teams.

 **TEAM GAARA of SUNA**

Subaku no Gaara along with his siblings were walking at a normal pace towards the centre of the forest and any creature be it a huge poisonous insect or large reptile were all crushed by his sand or blown away. Gaara was considered the ace of suna mostly due to his status as a jinchuriki of shukaku. His magnetic release kekkei genkai is amplified by the Ichibi's sand manipulation enabling him to control the dersert itself with his large reserves. Both he and his siblings were among the best in their village and were both trained by the best. Gaara after managing to control the bijuu had been taught taijutsu and other wind and earth jutsu, Temari was the best wind user in the village and Kankuro was a prodigy in puppets so much that he was taken by chiyo as a protege. Their father was expecting the best out of them for Suna.

 **TEAM TATSUYO of SUNA**

Tatsuyo Izayoi was one of the two only shinobi who had the scorch release kekkei genkai, along with his teammates Kazuma, a puppet user and Yukina who has the magnetic release kekkei genkai. Their team were considered the second best behind Gaara's by a bit and they had all agreed to show their sensei that they could be as good if not better that the subaku siblings.

Tatsuyo was always the second behind Gaara in the academy before being genins ao he hoped to best Gaara on the chunin exams to demonstrate his growth. With a determined gaze he urged his teammates to move forward deep inside the forest.

 **TEAM KIHAKU of IWA**

Kihaku watched as a team of Takigakure shinobi are swarmed by a group of big spiders who seem to be so fast and their webs so strong. He and his teammates watched as the taki shinobi are torn apart before being carried away. "Namida, use you earth walking technique to take the scroll via underground. Its a good thing the spiders didnt take their kunai holsters and we dont want to end up like them if we go on foot." The black haired girl nodded and sunk into the ground before her hand appeared neqr the holsters, grabbed them and then disappeared with the pouches. Whe she appeared she dug in the bag before appearing with an earth scroll causing Kihaku and Riku to groan since it was the same as theirs. "Lets move on. Keep the scroll if we manage to exchange it later on with others." And with that the team proceeded while carefully observing their surroundings for dangerous creatures.

 **TEAM SHINJI of KUMO**

Shinji pulled his lightning coated arm oit of a konoha shinobi's chest and watched his teammate Tomoe as she used her swift release kekkai genkai to appear behind another konoha genin and decapitate him with a lightning coated chokuto while the remaining konoha genin was zapped in the face by a bird made of black lightning. Both he and Kenshin make the famous A-B combo.

"Finally it the scroll we need, lets start heading for the tower before it gets troublesome" Shinji said after putting the earth scroll in his houlster before they departed. 'just you watch dad, I'll make you proud.' he thought to himself.

 **TEAM CHOJURO of KIRI**

Chojuro and his team had miraculously survived being leeched to death. If they were even a second late the'd have been buried in a pile of giant leeches which was clearly a trap set by someone nearby, the Shinobi from Kusagakure had ambushed them after the trap only for chojuro to block one with hiramekerai and activating it into a hammer construct and hitting the shinobi. The two other shinobi from kusa had been impaled in their torso by spikes of ice courtesy of Toshiro Yuki who possess ice release while Amaya Terumi watched since the battle was already over. When they started searchin the genin for their scroll they were also dismayed to see that it was an earth scroll like theirs. Chojuro sighed in exasperation before urging his teammates to proceed with their journey.

 **TEAM OBORO of AME**

Oboro was confident as he moved towards the tower with his teammates at high speed as he told his teammates his plan, "Once we reach the tower we'll set a trap for the other teams which will undoubtedly be tired then we'll have their scroll." his teammates grunted in affirmation to his plan. Both he and his teammates wore yellow jumpsuits stitched at the front, rebreathers in their mouths and a sash around their eyes with eye holes cut into them. As they moved forward he failed to hear the sound of his teammates behind him and before he could check he felt a sharp pain on his neck before his vision went black.

"That was so easy that I cant help bit be disappointed." Naruto said as he took the heaven scroll from Oboro kunai holster. "We should kill them so they dont actually die because we tied them and the got eaten by the things in this forest."

"Just leave them there, no need to tie them since we wont be here at all, in less than 30 minutes we might reach the tower and hopefully watch the firework ensue." Karin said with a grin on her face which was mirrored by Naruto as they head toward the central temple.

"I dont get how you two always hate each other but seem like best friends only when blowing things." Haku said to himself shaking his head. They arrived the first ones at the tower in about 40 minutes since the 2nd exam began before oppening the scroll revealing a person summoning seal which both Karin and Naruto knew after examining the scrolls at the beginning. The chunin, a man with silver hair had told them they had succeded in the 2nd portion and could rest in the tower until five days are over.

"Come on Haku, the clones are done already, it should begin any minute now." said Naruto as the took their binoculars and observed with giddy expressions.


	11. Chunin exams2(b)

**Aren't you all curious what exists outside the elemental continent? In this world there are three more continents, you can consider elemental continent as the western, there is the eastern, northern and southern in cultural terms. Southerns are like africans, eastern are like americans notherns are mostly europeans, we'll explore these worlds later and their systems which differ from the shinobi system.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **SURV** **EILLANCE ROOM, CENTRAL TOWER**

"Why dont we place our bets on which of our teams will be the first to arrive at the central tower." Asuma Sarutobi spoke in his usual laid back manner with a lit cigarate i his lips as he eyed all the other jonin sensei in the room who were observing the genin preparing to enter the forbidden forest. "50,000 ryo, winner takes all." As he said this, about 20 or so jonin confident on their teams placed the money at the table and kept watching their teams on the numerous screens covering the wall showing live videos of the genin inside the forest.

40 minutes later Recca stood and collected all the money before sealing it with a big grin on his face. 'I wont tell you this directly but I'm proud of you brats and not because you reached the tower first but because you're giving the others hell.'

"Wait, if your genin already finished, what were those clones for?" A red eyed kunoichi of konoha, kurenai said as she recalled the uzushio genin summoning clones and handing them scroll and disappearing into different parts of the forest. "Eliminating excess competition." Recca answered as the jonin saw a genin team in one screen from kumo getting caught in an explosion leaving only one male genin missing an arm but still barely alive.

 **Roof top, Central tower**

"Naruto, were the explosion seals you used the new and untested ones you made?" Karin couldn't help but watch with her binoculars as a kumo was blown in a huge explosion leaving only one person alive although in a very sorry state.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he watched the overpowered seal that most likely caught the other genins attention. "I could of sworn they werent in that scroll, but hey, they do work wonders." he said trying to show his friends the big picture, "I mean look at that explosion its localised and intense at a range of 5 meter radius."

Yes both Karin were amazed at the power and concentration of the explosion as only charred land was left in the crater where trees once were, even most of the animals run away from the area around the explosion.

'Well there goes another one' Haku thought as he watched another seal in the south go off as a konoha genin team and a suna team which were fighting triggering three linked seals causing another very loud explosion this time leaving no survivors. 'This just looks ruthless and metaphorically cold' haku thought shaking his head as another seal activated only this time jagged ice spike protruded from the seal causing the team triggering it to escape narrowly receiving only scrapes. 'now that was cool' so okay he was sadistic when ice was used and not fire.

"I tried to use that hyoton attack we sealed when experimenting on the attack seals so I thought I'd try it." Karin said smiling at Haku.

"Who's the one using untested seals now?" Naruto said smirking only for Karin to send him a death glare but couldnt refute the accusation and hypocrisy.

T **eam** **7 of** **Konoha** Hinata and her team walked through the dense forest, they were about a quarter the distance from when they started and had not encountered any other team.

"A team from suna is about 25 meters to our east." Hinata suddenly said to her teammates. "They also have an earth scroll, we should take fro this team since it looks like we can handle them."

"Agreed!" Sasuke said as they changed direction and headed towards the suna team.

It took only a few minutes to have the team in site before Sasuke and Mizuchi both threw a hail of kunai at the team only for the kunai to be stopped by an invisisible force before flying into the black haired girl's hand who responded by throwing them in the direction in which they came from, both Sasuke and Mizuchi deflected the hail of kunai and stood on a tree branch as they watched the Suna team which have also stopped and were watching them preparing to attack.

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you go unharmed." Sasuke said with a voice that implied the suna team were mere ants and could be squashed just by his word.

"You really are dumb if you think we're just going to give you our scroll just because you said so." Kazuma said as he removed a scroll in his back and unsealed a six armed puppet which had a sharp metal horn on the middle of its forehead with what appeared to poison glistening at the tip toward Sasuke who jumped on its head and jumped to a higher branch before throwing two shuriken attached to a ninja wire which wrapped around the puppet and and the brach he was on before the wire tightened and pinned the puppet in the tree. He watched as Hinata who hadn't attacked with them initially appear infront of Kazuma before unleashing barrage of fast strikes to his body sealing Kazuma chakra points and was about to hit him with a palm on his core but was forced to jump away from two balls of very hot orange flames.

Landing on a tree, Hinata watched as the girl, Yukina after shaking off Mizuchi with a poison smoke bomb retrieving Kazuma and proceed to run away on ground, Izayoi decided to explode his scorch balls which gave him a chance to catch up with his teammates. Hinata and her team chased after them from behind while watching for any traps since this looked more like a planned ambush. It was after two minutes of running that Hinata saw with her byakugan a fuinjutsu circle about 20 feet diameter lit up with an explosive array whith them already in range. Hinata quickly decided to angle herself perpendicular between her teammates and charge chakra to her palms while pointing at Sasuke with ther back to Mizuchi before lightly jumping to remove an anchor.

" _Eight trigrams: vacuum palm"_ This caused Sasuke to be blown away to the side by a big distance while Hinata used the reaction force to barrel into Mizuchi at high speed and also taking them out to the side by a considerable distance just out of the fuinjutsu circle when it fully lit up and a huge explosion rocked up the ground with concentrated heat within the circle.

Both Sasuke and Mizuchi's stared in disbelief at what their teammate just saved them from whith shrunken pupils and sweat trailing all over them. Hinata picked herself up and watched the fire raging before they were all broken out from their reverie by a miserable cry on the other side. They went arround the fire only to see a very disturbing site of Yukina pulling away Izuyoi whose legs were cauterized by the fire. He was the missing both legs from the knee below and seemed to be the source of the anguish cries whereas Kazuma was no where to be seen, most likely dead in the flames. When Yukina saw the team seven members, she panicked and hurriedly reached into Izayoi's slighly charred kunai pouch and pulled out their scroll before throwing it to team seven.

"Please dont hurt us, there's the scroll you want just leave us." Yukina managed to say in between tears as she tried to heal and ease her teammates wounds and suffering.

Mizuchi caught the earth scroll before he and his teammates reluctantly turned to leave. Now that they had both scrolls it was best to leave the forest but with more caution lest they end up in one of those freakish explosion traps.

It took them one more day to maneuver in the dense jungle avoiding deadly animals and fauna and other teams but like most other teams also in the forest they all lost more time carefully moving to avoid the explosion seals aince thete seem to be explosions sounds in many different directions. They reached the tower after a day and a half before openning both scrolls only for Iruka, their chunin academy sensei to appear and congratulate them on passing the second test.

"You're the third team to arrive at the tower." Iruka told them as he watched them coveted in some soot.

Hinata still thought on the seal. It was too comlex from normal explosive arrays and even though it lacked the telltale spiral in the middle, she was sure those seals weren't in the forest as a test but were put by the Uzumaki team which left a sour taste in her mouth. She vaguely heard Sasuke ask Iruka on which teams already arrived.

"The Uzushio team arrived yesterday and sand team arrived just this morning another teams are also arriving now, follow me to the rooms you'll be staying at until the 5 days are over." And with that they followed him while also noting a team from Kumo also entering.

After the five days of the second portion was over, only 10 teams remained as they had managed to collect both earth and heaven scrolls. While they were filtering into a stage they all saw the fourth hokage, Fugaku while behind him stood ten jonin sensei whose teams had passed and below the raised ground stood 8 proctors of the exams, four on each side of the hokage.

When Kabuto entered in the lines with other genin he watched the Hokage speaking about their numbers being a lot for the third exam thus their number will be cut down in half, his vision suddenly went behind the hokage watching the jonin sensei of other teams when they landed on the red haired uzushio sensei who was slightly smiling directly at him and his mind went blank, his pupils to shrink as the memories of about five years ago in the sound village invaded his mind. Memories of a red eyed uzumaki slaughtering everyone before appearing in vision with Kabuto's own heart in his hands with a blood covered face and a pained bloodthirsty smile. Hayate Gecko had started to announce that anyone not up feeling to the preliminary matches is allowed to leave before almost all jonin noticed Kabuto with a large wet dark spot on his pants who seem to most likely have frozen up in fear and unconsciouly peed on himself. His teammates decided to lead him away from the stage announcing that Kabuto wont be able to participate in the exams anymore.

Hayate shook his head before coughing and adress the remaining genin. "Anyone else?" A girl from Iwa, Namida, raised her before leaving. "The matches will be randomized with this machine," he said indicating to a blank screen above, the screen flashed different names before stopping at **Kenshin VS Riku".** "Alright everyone else leave the arena for the contestants, If I feel that the match is over then I will stop it."


End file.
